


For Loving Me

by Knowmefirst



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Feels, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 00:38:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6099157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knowmefirst/pseuds/Knowmefirst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur needs to choose and times is up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Loving Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Camelot-Drabble for prompt #199 over at LJ
> 
> Note: Not beta!

  
“The time has come to choose, Arthur Pendragon.” 

The voice sounded right next to him, but at the same time it surrounded him. 

“I choose…  


**

  
Arthur sat next to the only person who had always been there, thru thick and thin. He took the hand that was lying down next to his and brought it to his lips and kiss it. 

“What was that for?” Brown eyes look his way. 

“For always being by my side.” _For loving me_. Was left unsaid. 

The only answer Arthur got in return was a squeeze to his hand, a reminder that even when words were left unsaid this person right here, _always_ knew what he meant. 

Arthur look back at the setting sun, maybe it was only for an hour, but for him it was much more. For he had always love Merlin in return.  



End file.
